


Altering the stars

by Yama_kaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, First Meetings, Mutual Pining, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yama_kaashi/pseuds/Yama_kaashi
Summary: Yachi Hitoka has always adored the stars but she loves them more now because she found her own radiant star.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 10





	Altering the stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic so please give me feedback. Thank you for reading,I love you!!. Also I offer you a head cannon that Yachi and Kiyoko get matching sun and star tattoos.

The door to the cafe rang,Yachi looked up from cleaning one of the tables a customer spilled their coffee all over. Yachis eyes locked with Kiyoko's.

“Good morning, how can i help you”

“Can i get a long black please”

“The regular? Of course I will get that for you right away, Is there anything else?” Before the black haired girl could answer Yachi started to compliment her “Wow your earrings are stunning! They suit you, your hair reminds me of the stars and I just love the stars!!” Kiyoko let out a light giggle before speaking “T-Thank you” Kiyoko wore sparkling silver star earrings they stuck out along her many other piercings.

Yachi rushed over to the counter, the shop was starting to get busy, it was still early in the morning and she would usually have someone helping her but he must have overslept again. She rang up the other girl's order and made the coffee.Yachi started writing Kiyoko's name on her cup. She thought of the bright idea to add little stars around her name.

Yachi handed her the coffee and their fingers brushed against each other. Yachi's smile grew wider and wider. Yachi was shifting her weight from one foot to the other but as she was looking at kiyoko all she could think about was how gorgeous she is and beneath those glasses is the most curiously brilant eyes. “Thank you, have a nice day” Kiyoko has the sweetest voice yachi had ever heard “You too,take care!”. After Kiyoko leaves all she can think about is how adorable the blonde haired girl is.

30 minutes past Yachi is still serving orders when she hears the door open this time it wasn’t a customer,It was her coworker Yamaguchi “YAMAGUCHI YOU ARE FINALLY HERE” she shouted out across the cafe “uh sorry Yachi i- i overslept again” when he spoke his voice was soft and he was fiddling with his fingers. “don’t worry about it, hey guess who i saw today” Yachi brushed it off as if it wore nothing, she knows Yamaguchi has a lot of things going on in his life. ”ooooo is it the girl you are so madly in love with and she doesn't even know your name?” he started giggling like a schoolgirl.

“Well uh umm I am not madly in love with her” she stated it sounded more like a lie than she hoped for “oh ok so you just want to kiss her, live in a cottage together and own lots of cats together is that right?” he said teasingly Yachi thought to herself about how nice that would be, she had lots of cat names already picked out. She fought with herself to figure out how to answer but she just stayed silent.

Kiyoko was walking home with her coffee admiring the stars the girl drew on the cup.When she got an unexpected call from her best friend Suga.

“Hi Suga what’s up” Kiyoko said cheerfully after the events that just occured

“You sound awfully happy” he replied but Kiyoko could not read his tone

“Uh i just got my coffee and i’m heading home now”

“Oikawa saw you today, he said you were flirting with a blonde haired girl at the cafe. Is this true?” That sounded less like a question and more like an interrogation Kiyoko could still not tell what was going through his mind. Kiyoko thought for a second there was no reason to lie to Suga even if she did he would be able to tell.

“Yes w-” was all kiyoko could manage to say before Suga interrupted.

“I knew it! Did you ask her out? What's her name? What did she say to you? Are you guys dating yet? If not Why is that?” She guessed Suga had been waiting for this moment. Kiyoko has only dated like 1 person and she never even talked about her love life. “i’m not going to ask her out i- i don’t know if i can '' Kiyoko's voice was quieter this time “of course you can! I believe in you, well anyways you gave me the courage to ask out Oikawa look where that got us you need to listen to your own advice” Suga was always good at giving advice to people but Kiyoko wasn’t sure yet.

“Look kiyoko i pinky promise you this will go well” Kiyoko was almost at her house while suga was still trying to encourage her. Suga and Kiyoko had made a promise ages ago that if someone says “I pinky promise you” you have to do it. Kiyoko sighed then finally said something “Okay I- I will ask her tomorrow” She thought maybe she could actually do this.

The next day kiyoko went to the caffe she was nervous, so nervous.She never thought she would ask someone she liked out usually lots of different guys asked her out of course she always declined, it's even harder to know that she will most likely get reject sure she saw Yachi most days when she got coffee but how could she know Yachi was interested maybe she was just being nice and that’s how she was with everyone Kiyoko tried not to over think it but nothing she could do could prepare her for rejection, she had never really felt this way about someone.

Yachi was serving other customers when she noticed Kiyoko walk in she tried not to stare but it was hard not to.Yamaguchi was here on time today so that made her even more nervous she has actually told him about her feeling for Kiyoko, in the end all the advice he gave was that she should ask her out what’s the worst that could happen.Yachi thought back about what Yamaguchi told her but her mind began to spiral what was the worst that could happen? Kiyoko is a serial killer with a gun who is going murdder Yachi? She has an evil twin who wants to mess with Yachi? 

Yachi tried to act cool, that's what ladies like right, that's what Tanaka told her at least. Kiyoko always seemed really cool and collected like she always knew what was going on.

“Hi Yachi right? I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?” Kiyoko’s voice was soft,Yachi was glancing around the room trying not to make eye contact then she spoke “uh Yes,yes i would love that!” Kiyoko’s eyes lit up just like the stars.


End file.
